Divide. $766 \div 0.1=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 766 \div 0.1&= 766.0 \div 0.1\\\\ &= 7{,}660\text{ tenths} \div 1\text{tenth}\\\\ &= 7{,}660 \end{aligned}$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}766 \div 0.1 \\\\ &= \dfrac{766}{0.1}\\\\ &= \dfrac{766 \times 10}{1\times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7{,}660}{1}\\\\ &= 7{,}660 \end{aligned}$ The answer $766 \div 0.1 = 7{,}660$